Your Guardian Angel
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: This is a story of a friendship lost, and love gained. Draco and Gabrielle were friends until being in different houses tore them apart. During 6th year when Draco starts falling apart with the pressures of his mission slowly eating away at him, the only person there for him is the one he had least expected. Draco/OC
1. A friendship lost

**Dedicated to my friend Aly, who is just as much of a Harry Potter nerd as I am. I miss you sweet girl, please come back to Australia soon!**

* * *

The de Familles were a very well known Pureblood family, they ran in very high social circles. Mainly due to Adadeus de Famille, the patriarch of the family had a large investment in developing and specialising in the manufacturing of Quidditch Brooms. He was married to a French aristocrat witch, Veronique who had attended Beauxbatons Academy, whom he met at a Quidditch match. Adadeus had attended Hogwarts and was in the same house and year as Lucius and Narcissa. As they grew older, and had children of their own, their hopes were that both their children, Draco and Gabrielle would become friends, attend Hogwarts school together and hopefully, marry and unite both of the most wealthy and well known families in the Wizarding World.

Two children ran through the Malfoy Manor, both screaming with excitement. This was the day that they had been waiting for, the day that they got their letter to say that they had been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We got them! Finally, we got them! Took that bloody owl long enough!" he huffed, he looked at the girl standing across from him, looking just as happy as he was "we're going to be great in Slytherin, Char!" he nodded "with us together, we will be unstoppable."

"What if...what if I'm not sorted in Slytherin, Draco?" she asked him with worry "what if they put me somewhere else?"

"That's absurd!" Draco laughed "Char, don't say stupid things like that! You're a Slytherin" he nodded.

* * *

Gabrielle Charlotte de Famille was standing at the top of the staircase and looked around her house for one last time before she made her descent down the stairs where her parents her pet owl Ceraphine and her luggage were waiting for her. "Are we going to apparate their ma amour?" Veronique looked lovingly at her husband. Adadeus nodded and linked arms with his wife. "Hold on to me ma chere" Gabrielle's mother smiled at her. Gabrielle did as she was told and with a loud crack they were at Kings Cross station. She looked at her parents nervously and then around at all the other children with their parents saying goodbye as they boarded the train. She had searched the crowd and saw Draco Malfoy with his parents. Gabrielle looked up at her mother wondering what she should do "Go to Draco, ma chere. Your father and I will have your things taken to the train" her mother smiled.

"Draco!" she ran over to her friend who was also with his parents.

"Is this place always crowded?! Mother? Father?" he looked at his parents.

"Don't mind them, my love" Narcissa looked at him "where are your parents dear Gabrielle?"

"Bringing my things to the train" Gabrielle smiled.

"Ah, Adadeus, Veronique" Lucius greeted his friends.

"Lucius" Adadeus nodded in greeting. Narcissa and Veronique had exchange kisses on the cheek in greeting and shared a quick hug. "How did you get here?"

"Had to walk through Kings Cross"

"I can't believe you even set foot through that disgusting Muggle world" Adadeus scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"We did what we had to do" Lucius rolled his eyes "I even saw some of them make their way to the platform"

"Ugh, as if half bloods were bad, we have to deal with an influx of mudbloods too" Adadeus added.

"Mudblood?" Gabrielle looked at her mother "what does that mean, mother?"

"Rien" her mother answered "that is a bad word my love, you musn't say it" she whispered. Gabrielle nodded.

"Lucius, please, not in front of the children" Narcissa looked at her husband.

"Why? Our children best know what the good sort and the wrong sort of people to associate themselves with. They are of course of Malfoy and de Famille blood. They have a proud tradition of Pureblood to uphold and can only associate with the sort"

"Can we board the train now? I want to get a seat and a compartment of my own" Draco looked at his parents.

"Of course, Draco" Narcissa nodded "best we get these two aboard then"

Their parents had walked them over to the train and waited them to board, Gabrielle was nervous leaving her parents. "We're going to be fine, Char" Draco held her hand. They had walked to a compartment where Draco met his other friends "ah, Crabbe, Goyle" he entered. The two boys stood up, Gabrielle took one look at them and thought of mountain trolls because of the way they looked "This is Gabrielle" he said as he sat down "Char, sit down" he nodded. Gabrielle joined his side. Draco had left the compartment door open, and people were walking past talking.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is on the train!"

"Harry Potter is here!"

"Harry Potter! The boy who lived! He survived...you know who!"

Gabrielle had heard of the stories about this boy. Her mother had told her stories about a wicked man named Voldemort and that he had tried to kill Harry when he was a baby and he survived. She only thought it was a story, just a story, but to find out that he was real, that excited her. "Harry Potter!" Gabrielle sat forward and her eyes lit up "he's here! Oh it would be amazing to see what he's like!" added. Draco looked at Gabrielle's sudden reaction to Harry Potter's presence on the train.

"Harry Potter, huh? And he's on this train?" he looked at her. His cheeks flushed with red slightly with jealousy. "Crabbe. Goyle. Come, we're going for a walk" the three of them stood up.

"Did you want me to join you?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, Char. Stay here, we won't be long" Draco nodded as he and his friends exited the compartment.

Gabrielle sat back down and opened a book that she was reading. Her mother had given her a French Muggle book for her to read. It was the only way Veronique could sneak anything Muggle Cultured to her daughter, considering her husband had forebode it. She was a quarter of a way through her book when someone had stuck their head in her compartment. "Sorry" she heard her interrupt. Gabrielle looked up.

"'allo" Gabrielle looked up and smiled

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one"

"Oh, no. I don't think I have, sorry" Gabrielle shook her head "I hope he finds his pet"

"I hope so too" she nodded "I'm Hermione Granger by the way"

"Gabrielle de Famille" she smiled "you're in your robes already, you must be more excited than I am" she smiled.

"Very" she nodded "I hope to be sorted into Gryffindor" she answered "what about you?"

"All of my family have been in Slytherin, except for my mother, she went to another school. I'm not really sure, but...Slytherin, I guess" Gabrielle awkwardly answered. She didn't know what to say to the girl.

"Well, I better get back to helping Neville out. I'll see you at the sorting ceremony" Hermione smiled and left the compartment. Gabrielle smiled at the kind exchange of words and continued back to her book. Moments later, Draco had come back followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco didn't look pleased.

"Is everything ok?" Gabrielle looked at him.

"Fine" Draco huffed.

* * *

Night had approached and Gabrielle and Draco had changed into their robes. They had finally arrived at their school for the year and for the next six years. Gabrielle stepped out of the train, closely followed by Draco. He had spotted Harry Potter in the distance, and immediately paid his attention on Gabrielle who was looking around in awe of everything. "Char!" he said as he ran over to her and held her hand "I don't want you to get lost"

"It's _you _who gets lost Draco, not me" she stuck her tongue out. They headed toward a Giant who had instructed them to follow him to head to the boats while the other older students headed over to the carriages. They made their way to the boats, Gabrielle excitement grew as she saw the castle. "Its beautiful" she smiled as she made her way to the boat and sat down. Draco sat next to her just as in awe, even though he knew what the castle looked out, he couldn't help but agree to himself that it was quite a sight to see.

They had gotten off the boats and made their way up the main staircase where a tall woman with grey hair and rectangular shaped glasses awaited them. "Welcome to Hogwarts..." she began. Draco decided not to bother paying attention to the speech until she mentioned the house names "...where you will be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she finished. Draco had nudged Gabrielle at the mention of their parents house. He was sure that she and him would be in the same house. The big doors of the Great Hall had opened and they had made their way through.

"Its not real the ceiling, its bewitched to make it look like the night sky. I read it from 'Hogwarts, a History'" Hermione's familiar voice filled Gabrielle's ears. She looked up and was enchanted by its majesty. She looked around and saw all the older students watching them, she felt nervous the closer she approached the Sorting Hat sitting on the stool. The Hat had sang its song and everyone applauded, Professor McGonagall took out a parchment and started calling people up one by one to be sorted. As the list went down, everyone was being sorted. Gabrielle's heartbeat went faster and faster knowing she could be next "Gabrielle de Famille" there was a lump in her throat.

"Go Char" Draco nudged her slightly. She nodded and made her way up to the chair and sat down. She looked around and saw everyone's eyes staring at her. She stared straight and ignored all the eyes on her.

"Hmmmm" the voice whispered into her ear. She was startled at first. "This is difficult. From a very Slytherin Bloodline...but...no Slytherin qualities in you, what so ever" Gabrielle's eyes widened. Draco watched her reaction, she was confused. "This could be a first" the hat commented "are you ready for change, little one?"

"Yes" she answered "things change because they are for the better"

"Very well then...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. There was a loud roar from the Gryffindor table, she looked over at the Slytherin table who knew who she was who looked confused. She then looked at Draco who looked even paler, if that was even possible. She walked over to the table and sat next to Hermione who was there to welcome her with a warm smile. Gabrielle smiled back. It was Draco's turn to went over to the Sorting Hat. It barely even touched his head "SLYTHERIN!" he smirked with pride. He made his way over to the Slytherin table where he was welcomed by his comrades. Gabrielle looked over at him and smiled slightly. He nodded at her. She could already feel them drifting apart.

* * *

Once the feast was over, everyone had headed their way out of the hall "First years, follow me please!" there was a yell from Prefects all over the Great Hall. Gabrielle started to follow the crowd of Gryffindor first years, until she felt a force pull her back, it was Draco "Draco" she smiled. He wasn't smiling at all "what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be in Gryffindor" he answered "this is wrong. You should be in Slytherin! Wait until my father and your father hears about this!"

"Draco" she shook her head "we can't change this" she answered "I was put into Gryffindor for a reason"

Draco let her hand go. "Well" he straightened himself out "I can't be friends with someone who chooses to be a blood traitor. Go be with your Muggleborns, Halfbloods and Mudbloods" he spat "if anything, you're only making it better by being the only decent Pureblood person in there"

"Draco" she shook her head as tears started to well.

"Get out of my sight, bloodtraitor. You're dead to me. You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. Maybe you should reconsider changing houses when you want me to speak with you again"

Gabrielle didn't say anything. She ran away from him as tears rushed down her face. It was done. They were no longer to speak to each other for the next 6 years.

* * *

**First Chapter done! Yay! Please let me know what you think! We are now going to fast forward 6 5 years into the future, I just wanted to show a glimpse of the past and how their relationship was formed and severed.**


	2. 5 years later

**Dedicated to my darling Kady. My best friend from across the sea.**

* * *

Gabrielle apparated into her room after spending the night over at her boyfriend's house. She had to come home as her father had ordered as they had special guests coming over and it was imperative that she be there. Her clothes were already laid out on the bed by her house elf, Pepper. She looked over at the dress that lay before her. Emerald Green that fit her figure perfectly. She sighed and got ready for dinner and put on all the clothes and jewellery that was placed there for her to wear. She looked at the mirror, took a deep breath and waited until she was summoned to come down for dinner...she had no idea what this dinner was about and who would be joining them.

Draco and his family had made their way through the front path of the de Famille's Mansion. "Its been so long since we've been here" Narcissa looked around "the garden is beautiful as ever"

"I understand why Deus wanted us to keep away, he was embarrassed of his daughter. Poor man, having a daughter that associates herself with Mudbloods and halfbloods. She's an embarrassment to the family"

"Don't say that about Gabrielle, father" Draco looked at his father.

"She's a humiliation, Draco. A traitor to her own kind. Remember that when you see her. And I hope you make her realise the mistake that she has made every time you see her at school" Lucius looked sternly at his son. Draco wanted to say something but he stopped when the door had opened. Pepper the house elf was there to welcome them.

"Master Lucius, Mistress Cissa, Master Draco" she bowed and squeaked "Master Adadeus and Mistress Veronique are waiting for you" she let them in. The family had made their way through the hallway that lead into the dining room. All the plates were set out immaculately, they used the finest crystal glasses and plates. From what Draco could tell, this was a special occasion that they were invited to the de Famille house.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco" Veronique smiled at them in greeting "welcome" she said as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek while Adadeus followed shaking hands with Draco and Lucius and then kissing Narcissa on the cheek. They all had sat down where they were allocated. Draco sat and looked across from him, Gabrielle was no where to be seen.

"And your...daughter won't be joining us for dinner?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, right" Adadeus sighed "Pepper! Fetch my daughter. Our guests have arrived"

"Right away" she squeaked as she disappeared from the room.

Up in Gabrielle's room Pepper had appeared "It's time, Pepper?" she asked. Pepper nodded "Come on then" she sighed as she made her way down the stairs. She ignored all the harsh words that her father's ancestors were saying to her as she made her way down the halls. That's what happened on a day to day basis so she managed to tune them out. She made her way into the Dining room and saw who their guests were. Her heart fell to her stomach as she saw Draco sitting where she would be sitting in front of.

"Ah, Gabrielle" Adadeus said to his daughter as she approached them. Draco looked up and although he physically contained his reflexes, his jaw dropped mentally. "Its about time you joined us"

"I'm sorry father, I had matters that I had to attend" she kissed her mother on the cheek and then sat down at the table. There was no way either Draco and Gabrielle could ignore each other now.

"Are you going to say hello to our guests?" Adadeus said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, how rude of me, father" she nodded "Mr and Mrs. Malfoy" she bowed her head and then looked at Draco as she was going to utter the first words she would have ever said to him in 5 years "Malfoy" she nodded. Draco nodded in response. Now that she was up close and sitting in front of him, Draco took a good look at Gabrielle. In all the 5 years he had seen her, there was always a distance kept and that he ignored her for most of the time that he didn't even notice that she had grown into a woman, a really beautiful woman. Her curves were very noticeable in the dress that she was wearing, it was very flattering compared to the Hogwarts uniform that made her seem like a shapeless plank. He forgot how blue her eyes were and how much her dark long hair flattered that. She had lost the baby fat and had obviously got into shape. Draco couldn't admit this out loud but she was beautiful. Gabrielle sat on the other end of the table avoiding all eye contact as much as possible, she did notice Draco had changes too, his jaw had become more prominent, he had lost weight and had toned up over the years. His eyes, were still grey, they hadn't changed and were still the same as she remembered. The food appeared and they started to eat. Everyone sat in silence as they ate until Veronique decided to speak.

"So Draco, how is school?"

"It's fine, thank you Mrs. de Famille"

"Of course he's doing fine, he's a Slytherin. Bold and proud" Adadeus beamed at Draco "unlike some" he coughed. Gabrielle looked at her father and smiled. She had learnt to take her fathers insults aside and ignore them. Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at his friends jibe at his daughter.

"So, Lucius...I bet you are wondering why I asked you and your family here tonight"

"It was something that played on my mind, yes" Lucius answered "why this needed to be a dinner affair I couldn't understand, an owl would've sufficed"

"Not when Lord Voldemort has returned and is starting to recruit us back slowly but surely. I was wondering whether or not you have been in contact?"

"Try, last year" Lucius boasted.

"So you're in then?" Adadeus nodded "I was in contact too last year, that whole thing with the ministry rubbish. I wanted to choose my battles carefully and Lord Voldemort understands that as I am high up in ranking" Adadeus nodded. "But the time has come, there are plans that must be played out and I understand that he has already chosen a place to create his headquarters"

"And...where would that be?" Lucius looked at his friend.

"I'm glad you asked...yours" Adadeus answered "but I'm sure you were going to be notified soon"

"I have news of my own too" Lucius nodded. Gabrielle had been half listening to the conversation that was taking place. She wasn't too interested. All she wanted to do was eat, smile and fake niceties until dinner was over so then she could enjoy the solitude of her room away from the insults and curse words.

"Oh?" Adadeus asked questioning his friend.

"Draco has been chosen for a special mission" Lucius smiled proudly at his son "he's been marked"

Gabrielle's eyes shot up and looked at Draco, she was so shocked she knocked over her glass of water which shattered on the floor. Draco looked at her, looking at him. He knew the reaction that she had and he wanted to tell her what it was, but he dare not speak to her. Gabrielle looked at the shattered glass on the floor that she had knocked. "I'm sorry" Gabrielle said softly "I don't know what came over me" she looked at her mother.

"That's ok my love, we can fix that. Reparo" Veronique waved her arm over the glass and it was fixed. Veronique bought the class next to her daughter and filled it back up with water "Aguamenti"

Gabrielle's gaze was back on Draco. He shifted slightly because he could feel her eyes on him, although he looked away. "Father, I don't think they need to know"

"Of course they do" Lucius grabbed his arm and showed Draco's dark mark. Narcissa looked as shocked as Veronique was. Veronique held Narcissa's hands under the table, the two wives had to hide how upset they were about the conversation that was taking place.

"So there it is, congratulations son, you are one of us" Adadeus patted Draco encouragingly on the back. Draco removed his arm from Lucius' grasp and covered his forearm back. He looked at Gabrielle wanting to say something, to explain. But he couldn't. "So, I will be sending word out to a few of the others that have been contacted and we will receive word from Lord Voldemort when we will have our first meeting at your place" Adadeus looked at Lucius. Adadeus was always a higher ranking death eater, because of his rank in wizarding society, it made him a powerful ally and was able to do things undetected.

"Gabrielle" Draco tried to whisper but she couldn't hear him. She was in too much shock that she had to get out of there, she felt sick.

"Mother, may I please be excused? I've suddenly lost my appetite" she said as she stood up.

"Oh my darling, you don't want to stay for dessert?"

"I don't think my stomach can handle that right now" Gabrielle lied. She just wanted to be out of there and fast "Thank you for dinner, and thank you for coming" she looked at Lucius and Narcissa, completely ignoring Draco. She couldn't look at him any longer than she had to. She made her way down the hall and back to her room before anyone could do or say anything.

"Gryffindors" Adadeus laughed. Lucius laughed. Veronique her husbands comment about her daughter and continued to eat.

"May I, be excused also?" Draco asked. Everyone looked at him confused "I need to use the bathroom"

"Of course" Veronique nodded "do you need to know how to get there?"

"I remember" he smiled as he made his way down the hall.

"So, what is this task that Draco has to do?"

"We are yet to be told, but if he does pull this off, Lord Voldemort will be most pleased"

Gabrielle was in her room, getting changed whilst still trying to process what had just happened. Her friend that she used to know, was now a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy was nothing but a stranger to her now.

Draco had approached a mahogany door and knocked, hoping it was the door that he remembered. Gabrielle reacted to the knock on her door, but didn't say anything. "Gabrielle..." Draco began. She stood up and walked over to her door and pressed her ear against it with her left hand placed on the door as well. "I..." he struggled to find the words to say to her, he looked down and saw a shadow at being cast. He knew she was standing on the other side of the door "I'm sorry if I was somehow involved in putting you off of your dinner, it wasn't my intention. I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon" he added. Gabrielle closed her eyes at what he had said. She took a deep breath but no words could come out, she had nothing to say. But she remained at the same spot. He took a deep breath, he knew she wouldn't say anything, the damage that had been caused the last time he spoke to her had been done. That was the one thing he regretted the most. The only thing he could do was press his hand against the door for a few seconds and walked away and returned to the dinner.

* * *

**This chapter was deliciously angsty. **


	3. Another man

**Dedicated to my darling Kady. My best friend from across the sea.**

* * *

Dinner had almost come to an end. The food and plates had disappeared from the table. "So, Lucius…I will keep in touch" Adadeus walked over to his friend and gave him a handshake. "I look forward to hear how Draco's mission turns out" he looked at Draco encouragingly. "You will achieve great things as a Death Eater" he nodded.

"Thank you, sir" Draco looked at Adadeus awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for coming" Veronique went around hugging and kissing everyone on the cheek. "Let us walk you to the door" she smiled as they walked through the halls.

"I hope you check on Gabrielle, she didn't look well" Narcissa said to her friend.

"I will" Veronique smiled "thank you"

Draco looked behind him and hoped that she would appear from top of the stairs but she wasn't there. He sighed in disappointment and headed out with his parents.

Gabrielle looked out her window and saw them leaving. Draco looked up for a second and she had dodged his glance just in time. She took a deep breath of relief. She then looked at the photo of her and her boyfriend playing about in the snow together. She walked over to the portrait and smiled at them as they smiled back at her. Next to that photo though, was a photo of her and Draco when they were children, playing having fun, smiling and even holding hands. She shook her head and went over to her bed to gather her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to care about Draco Malfoy. He hadn't spoken to her in 5 years, so all the more reason to hate him, right?

Draco and his family had made their way home via apparating. They made their into their manor. "Hasn't Gabrielle grown up to be a beautiful girl" Narcissa commented "don't you agree, Draco?" she looked at her son. He didn't say anything. "Imagine, her and you getting married"

"That won't happen Narcissa. Especially when she chooses to fraternise with mudbloods, half bloods and blood traitors" as Lucius walked past and straight to his den to have a glass of Brandy to himself.

"Well, I thinks he looks beautiful. I don't know why you stopped talking to her Draco, its only a house" she Narcissa said to her son privately. Had Lucius heard that, he wouldn't have allowed that. Draco let his mother's words sink into his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and headed upstairs to his room. He looked around at his room adorned in silver and green. The typical room of a proud Slytherin. He went over to the trunk at the end of the bed and searched for an old red tattered shoe box. He then took the box and sat on the bed with the box. He sat down and placed the box on his lap and rummaged through old parchments when he came across a photo. He held up and looked at it, it was a photo of him and Gabrielle. They were sitting at the front steps of Gabrielle's house. The young Malfoy in the photo took a flower that was nearby and gave young Gabrielle the flower, she took it and kissed him on the cheek. Draco saw how happy the younger version of him looked in the photo, how they both were. He wanted to put the photo away, but he decided to keep it apart from the rest and leave it on his nightstand.

The time had come to go back to Hogwarts. Gabrielle's favourite day of the year. She yearned to always be away from the house. Away from her father, but it killed her to be away from her mother. The only person that was on her side. Gabrielle had her things at the end of the staircase with Ceraphine in her cage waiting for her. She took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. Her mother was there waiting for her "Father is not here to wish me off?" she looked around, not surprised by her father's absence.

"No my love he had bus-"

"Business to attend" Gabrielle finished. It was her mother's answer for everything whenever her father was away. Which was alot for birthdays, christmases and other things. "Alright, well if that's the case then I shall apparate to Kings Cross now" she nodded. Her mother always got teary "Mama, I will write you, you know I will"

"Promise?"

"I do" she nodded as she hugged her mother tightly for one last time. "Au revoir"

"Bon voyage ma coeur" Veronique kissed her daughter once more. Gabrielle held her things, and with a large crack she was gone. Leaving her mother to sob to herself alone in the house.

Gabrielle had made her way down the platform. She had dropped off her bags and Ceraphine and made her way to the middle of the train to find her friends who probably were already there. She walked didn't she where she was going and she had bumped into someone. "My goodness, I'm so sorry" she said, she looked up and immediately these arms engulfed her and then spun her around in a circle. "Fred!" She smiled, he then pressed his lips against hers. "What are you doing here?" she asked "not that I'm happy to see you, but…you're not coming back this year…are you?" she looked at him hopefully.

"We had to make sure that ickle Ronnie-kins made it to the platform safe" he chuckled.

"Oh Fred" she chuckled lightly, she then sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Gabbie?"

"Its just…" she looked up at him, he ran a thumb on her cheek "I wish you were coming back. But I do admit, that stunt you pulled on Umbridge was hilarious"

"It was brilliant, wasn't it" he nodded, proud of his and his brothers work. "I'll visit, don't worry"

"Hogsmeade" Gabrielle nodded. "I'll let you know when I have free time and then we can organise to see each other"

"Sounds good to me, Gabbie" he kissed her on the forehead "how have things been at home?" he asked.

"Tolerable" she nodded "father is the same, mother is the only one that keeps me sane with everything"

"I'm glad you have her" he nodded "I don't understand why you can't leave that place. Your father…" he trailed off.

"My mother needs me, I know she does" Gabrielle said "we have each other" she answered.

"Alright. But you know you can come to the Burrow, anytime. Mum is always keen to have you around"

"I do" she smiled.

"Well, all aboard for you miss. We don't want you to miss your train" he said as he kissed her hand and then walked her over to the train.

"You promise you'll visit me?" she looked at her boyfriend.

"I solemnly swear that I will be up to no good when I do" he kissed her once more.

"I'll see you then" she nodded as she got aboard the train. Unbeknownst to her that a pair of grey eyes were watching her the entire time.

Draco watched as Gabrielle was spun around in the arms of Fred Weasley. He didn't know that they were a couple. Then again, he didn't really care to notice. But why was she with Fred Weasley? Sure, he was a pureblood, but he came from a poor family. Their father worked in a stupid division in the Ministry, and his father, well in comparison was high ranking. The vision of her looking so happy with being in the arms of someone like Fred Weasley confused him. It bothered him more than he intended it to. "What's wrong Drakie?" Pansy looked at him lovingly. "I need to get some air" he said as he got out. Gabrielle was making her way through the compartments looking at her feet as she walked. He started walking in the opposite direction. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into him.

"Sorry" she breathed "I gotta stop doing that" she sighed to herself. She looked up and her eyes met with his. Draco looked at her. She then realised their bodies were pressed against each other "Sorry" she said as she stepped back.

"Where are you going Drakie?" Pansy stuck her head out of the compartment. She then saw Gabrielle standing infront of him "What are you looking at Bloodtraitor?" Pansy spat at her.

"Shut up Parkinson"

"But Drakie, she-"

"I said, shut UP!" Draco turned to look at her this time. Pansy retreated back into the compartment. Draco turned to look back at Gabrielle who looked back up at him.

"Um, thank you" she nodded as she quickly brushed past him quickly and headed down the compartment as quickly as she could and disappeared into the compartment where her friends were waiting for her.


	4. Chemistry in Potions

**To two of my biggest HP darlings - Kady and Aly, I know I've already dedicated chapters to you guys, but you both were the only ones that knew about this story and its foundations, so its only fair that I dedicate it to you :)**

* * *

All the students had gathered into the Great Hall to await the first years and sat near Harry, Ron and Hermione. She found herself getting really close to the three since having a relationship with Fred and being good friends with Hermione prior to that. "So, how was the train ride without me?" she asked them.

"Gabbie…" Ron began "don't take offence to this when I tell you, because you're my friend and all…"

"Don't snog your brother infront of you?" Gabrielle queried. Ron nodded as his ears turned red "Oh Ron, you say that all the time and your brother doesn't listen" she poke her tongue out "but, I will make a conscious effort to not make that happen"

"Thank you" he smiled, then his stomach made a rumbling noise "blimey I'm hungry"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded and whispered "you ate on the train!"

"Well it's a long bloody time from the train ride to now, isn't it 'Mione?" he said as he held his stomach. Gabrielle smiled at Ron's response. She couldn't help but feel someone's eyes watching her. She looked within her line of sight and there was Draco's eyes watching her. He immediately looked away, hoping she didn't see.

Hermione was sitting next to Gabrielle who saw what what she had seen as well. "Gabbie, was Draco Malfoy…was he staring at you?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disbelief and disgust.

"What?" Gabrielle laughed "no, why would he? He'd never look at me" she shook her head "he hates us remember? He has no business looking over here" she shifted slightly so that Ron was blocking her view of Draco "he's just starting the torment early and I'm the first target"

Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy had situated herself almost to be glued to Draco's side, leaving no space for any gaps. Draco had continued his gaze on Gabrielle, this was the first time he again took full notice of her. She wasn't ever loud or was the type to try and get attention. He couldn't even recall her being in his classes, although he did have majority of his classes with the Gryffindors. Gabrielle who had once blended in the crowd was no so invisible to him anymore. "Drakie," Pansy said as she played with his hair "what are you looking at?" she tried to focus on where he was looking and caught Gabrielle de Famille in her line of sight. Pansy wrinkled her face in disgust "Ew! de Famille is certainly looking rather pathetic this year" she snorted. There were a few shared snickers in amongst the inner circle of friends that surrounded them; but all that came to a halt when Draco gave Pansy a seething look. She sat back and moved away from him slightly. Draco continued his gaze on Gabrielle pondering what type of person she had become in the five years he hadn't spoken to her.

The Sorting Ceremony was over and the feast had begun. Gabrielle was now aware that Draco was watching her which made her very uncomfortable considering he hasn't said anything to her since five years. She then remembered what happened the night the Malfoys came over for the dinner and she found out that he was a Death Eater. She ignored those thoughts running through her mind and looked down at her dinner and began to eat, making sure that Draco was well away from her sight.

Once dinner was over, the students headed over to their respective Common Rooms. Gabrielle headed into the girls' dormitories followed by the others "I am SO full" she said as she lied in bed "I think I ate as much as Ron did" she laughed as she sat up. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were looking at her "What?" she looked at them confusingly. "Guys, I'm not going to talk about my relationship with Fred" she laughed at them.

"We don't need to know about Fred" Lavender chuckled "we want to know what the deal was with you and Draco Malfoy"

"You noticed that too huh?" she looked at her friends. They all nodded "Guys, you know my history with him, my family. How we _were _friends and we aren't anymore because I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin? Which then in turn made me basically a pariah to my father and every other Slytherin?" she looked at them all. They all looked at her waiting to continue on with her story "Draco and his family came over for dinner a few nights ago…and I guess he hadn't seen me the way I am now in ages. I mean, to be real guys, he basically ignored me up to this point" she sighed "I don't know, I couldn't tell you what's going on" she said as she lied back in bed "I'm just as confused as all you guys are" Gabrielle stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Draco was pacing in the Slytherin Common room wondering what had gotten into him. He got annoyed at himself, he had done such a wonderful job at avoiding Gabrielle and from that night when he saw her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't know what the year was going to be like for him now. He rolled up his left sleeve and looked at his Dark Mark. He then rolled it back down, he needed to focus on the task at hand. But it was going to be tricky, since Gabrielle took over most of his thoughts now and it was hard to concentrate.

* * *

First class of the year was Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaws, it was a pretty straight forward class. Gabrielle and Hermione managed to get a grasp of what they needed for the year. Harry and Ron struggled to stay awake. Despite being poked and prodded by the girls several times in order for them to pay attention.

Next up was Defence Against the Dark arts, it was something that every student had dreaded considering it was classes with Snape. But it was well known that he wanted this job for a really long time, so they guess he would be more pleasant. It was an interesting lesson where they learnt about nonverbal spells, it was imperative that it required a lot of concentration and mental control to be able to conjure a nonverbal spell. By the end of that class, everyone was mentally drained from the class. Snape was pleased with it.

Last class of the day was with the Slytherins. Even better, the class was Potions. But it wasn't all too bad because they had a new teacher Professor Slughorn. Gabrielle, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting at the Study Hall having lunch. Gabrielle was taking her time eating her food and making delaying not a moment less until she had to go to Potion's class. "Gabbie, are you done creating a Picasso art piece with your food? Or are we going to head down to class soon?" Hermione asked her friend.

"We have class with the Slytherins, I'm not in a great rush to get there" Gabrielle looked at her friend.

"We always have potions with the Slytherins, you'd be used to it by now, wouldn't you?"

"Nope, never, nada" Gabrielle shook her head "not that all keen to be within the same room with them, especially Draco Malfoy"

"You've ignored him for a good solid while, you can do it again" Hermione encouraged her friend.

"Thanks" she smiled, as she got up and got everything she needed for Potions. "Are you gentlemen going to be joining us?" Gabbie looked at the two boys who looked dumbfounded.

"We don't have any of the reading material" Harry shook his head.

"Why's that?" Gabrielle looked at them

"When Snape was Potions Master, Ron and me weren't allowed to participate in the N.E.W.T.S this year, but since Slughorn is teaching, he gave us a clean slate so we can. But the thing is…"

"You don't have any of the necessary equipment" Gabbie finished in understanding "I get it now" she smiled "come on guys, I know Professor Slughorn is a fan of your Harry, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige"

"We'll meet you there, we'll save you a seat" Hermione nodded as her and Gabrielle headed out of the Great Hall. As they made their way down the Great Hall, Draco had gathered his things and followed somewhat within listening distance of Gabrielle and Hermione, the two girls were so engulfed in conversation that they didn't even notice that someone was listening in. "So, how are you going with Fred and everything?" she asked.

"We're going, great" Gabrielle smiled "I didn't think I would fall so hard for Fred Weasley, but hey, here we are" she chuckled.

"I can't believe that you kept that a secret that he asked you to the Yule Ball" Hermione laughed at her friend "I remember seeing you two together on the dance floor and I was shocked!"

"Shocked that we were together? Or that Fred is actually quite the dancer? Or both?" Gabbie laughed. She remembers when he had asked her. Fred had always picked on her, in the cute way. It annoyed her at first, they developed some sort of sarcastic, mocky flirtationship. But when he had asked her, he was so shy compared to the trickster that he was.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Gabbie"_

_"What is it Fred?" she looked at him annoyingly. He had just pulled a not so elegant prank on her and she was more than peeved at his actions._

_"Gabbie…I"_

_"Spit it out, Weasley. You have three seconds before I make you dance" she said as she pointed a wand to his feet._

_"I-was-wondering-if-you-could-go-to-the-Yule-Ball- with-me" he said in one big breath. _

_"You…you wha?" she looked at him as if he was talking a different language._

_"I said will you go to the Ball with me, de Famille" he said as he awkwardly stepped forward. "I…I know I joke alot, and I pull alot of pranks on you…but, it…was the only way to kinda…hang out with you, in a weird way. Because…I…kinda, sorta, like you, alot" _

_Gabrielle smiled at him and took a step forward and held his hand "Yes"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes I'll go to the Ball with you" she smiled "…and…if I do say so Fred…you're not that bad for me to like you too" she said as she let go of his hand and walked away._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"He was a sweetheart then, he is a sweetheart now" Gabrielle smiled as she spoke of her boyfriend. "She then snapped out of it and then turned her attention on Hermione "So, what about you and Ron?"

"What about me and Ron?" Hermione looked at her friend.

"When are you guys going to get together?" she asked.

"Oh shut up, Gabrielle" Hermione nudged her blushed.

"The one thing I can tell you about dating a Weasley is that…well, they're not creatures of subtly. They won't really know unless you, well, kinda tell them" she smiled. "I did, and it was the best decision I have ever made"

"Get off it" Hermione nudged her friend once more.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up" she smiled wryly.

Draco felt himself getting angrier by every second he listened to Gabrielle speak about Fred Weasley. He always knew they they would inevitably have partners as they grew. Draco had fun stringing along his pack of rabid fangirls in Slytherin purely for the ego boost but Gabrielle was in a real relationship and was happy with Fred Weasley. He didn't want to think about it any long as he scowled and said "Can you walk any slower?! Out of my way" Draco cut in between the two of them.

"Slimey git" Hermione scowled "honestly Gabrielle, aren't you glad you're not friends with that ferret?"

Gabrielle watched him walk paces in front of them. "Yeah…" she trailed off. She couldn't help but wonder whether or not he had heard every part of that conversation between her and Hermione. She couldn't help but feel guilty, although she didn't know why.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for class to being in Potions class. Hermione sat with Gabrielle, Harry and Ron sat in front of her not before running over to the shelf to grab some Potion Books that Professor Slughorn let them borrow for the year. Ron had a brand new book, whereas Harry's…had seen better days. The class of the day was to brew Felix Felicis. Gabrielle opened her book and took one look at the potion, yep, she was going to struggle. She looked at Hermione who looked as petrified as she was "Goodluck" was all she could say.

"I see what you did there" Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you appreciate my joke" Gabrielle laughed. She headed over to the ingredients table to gather what she had needed. Draco made his way there. Gabrielle took her cauldron with her to put all the ingredients in there so she didn't have to keep going back. She had her book with her on the left hand, reading ingredients she needed as she took them with her right hand and placed them in the cauldron. "Ok, I just need rose petals…" Draco reached for the Rose petals as she did and their fingers touched momentarily. She looked up and saw him and she quickly withdrew her hand and walked away. Hermione and her were already struggling at the first few steps. They looked over at Harry who looked like he was having no trouble at all. "Harry! Let us in on your secret"

"I'm just following the instructions" Harry smiled at her.

"Boo" she sighed as she looked at her cauldron "Professor?" she raised her hand up.

"Miss de Famille" he approached her "and what do we have here then?" he looked into her cauldron.

"Is it supposed to be green?" she said as she scratched her head. She then realised she had forgotten the rose petals because of what happened with Draco. She never felt more stupid than she did at that very moment.

"Definitely not" he looked and then a huge puff of smoke shot up to his face "and I can tell you that wasn't supposed to happen either"

"Sorry Professor" she said trying not to laugh "I'll just throw this away and help Hermione out" she walked over to Hermione's table "Hows it…" she trailed off. Hermione looked at her looking more frazzled than ever. "How?…" she then looked at Harry who was still looking calm, collected, not even once frazzled. Draco had watched Gabrielle joking around with Hermione and laughing. He was stirring his potion angrily because he was so distracted by her that his potion failed. By the end of the class, everyone had basically failed making their potion except for Harry who managed to perfectly brew the potion. "Wow Herm, he wasn't even supposed to be in this class and he's off to a flying start." The class has ended and it was time to head out, put their things away and head to dinner. Gabrielle got her books and walked out of class followed closely by Hermione. Gabrielle then fell over, she looked up, Pansy and a bunch of Slytherin girls were there standing in front of her, laughing at what happened.

"Are you ok?" Hermione said as she helped her friend up and helped pick up her books.

"I'm fine" Gabrielle dusted herself off. Her knees were slightly stinging but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her pain.

"Did you have a nice trip, little blood traitor?" Pansy smirked at her.

"Did you?" Gabrielle looked at her.

"What?"

"Did you have a nice trip when you fell on your face?" Gabbie looked at her "I imagine a face like that didn't happen naturally" she said as she started to walk away followed by Hermione.

"You are going to go straight to hell for that, de Famille"

"Oh Pansy" Gabbie looked at her "I'm not going _straight _to hell…I plan to make a pitstop to Paris first before I do" she continued to walk with Hermione laughing along side her.

"That…that bitch!" was all Pansy could yell out. Draco was on the side watching the whole thing transpire. He was very impressed with how Gabrielle managed that situation. But he could only imagine what Pansy had instore for her, and he was going to make sure that he was going to protect her.

* * *

**So I tried to do my research on the Felix Felicis ingredients and Rose petal seemed to be a prominent stand out on the very little information I had on it. So, I used that.**

Let me know what you think.

**Blue x**


	5. The first conversation

**Absence doth sharpen love, presence strengthens it; the one brings fuel, the other blows it til it burns clear - William Shakespeare**

* * *

Draco made his way back to his room after Potions. He sat at his bed putting his things away, when there was a tap at his window. He had recognised his Aunt Bellatrix's owl, it was unmistakeable. The nervous butterflies had entered his stomach. He let the owl in and removed the letter from its leg. The owl tried to bite him, and Draco shoved it out the window with no pellets to give as payment "Bloody buzzard" he spat. He opened the letter and all it wrote was.

_Room of Requirement, remember the vanishing cupboard. Test one tonight. _

He folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket. He knew what he had to do tonight. He went over to the fruit bowl that was on one of the tables in the room, took a green apple and placed it in his robe pocket.

* * *

Gabrielle was in the Gryffindor Common room, looking at the damage caused on her knee from falling over. Barely a scratch but her knees were red and sore "Bloody Parkinson" she spat "honestly, tripping? She's lost her creative streak this year"

"I think you handled that situation perfectly" Hermione nodded in approval.

"She's only in my business because Draco stood up for me on the train" Gabrielle said as she stood up and straightened herself out.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at her as if she said something insulting.

"Spill"

"I bumped into Draco on the train, and Pansy saw and started saying something horrible, the usual. And Draco told her on more than one occasion to shut up" Gabrielle shrugged "I don't know why he did it, but he did" she looked away to avoid Hermione's gaze. "Can we head down to dinner? I'm really hungry" she said as she smiled. Hermione knew Gabrielle was uncomfortable, this was possibly the most she spoke about Draco since they had stopped speaking after the sorting ceremony.

"Sure" she nodded. Gabrielle knew Hermione wanted to drop the subject because it made her uncomfortable and she appreciated that. Now that Gabrielle had thought about it, she started to question why he was so nice to her.

* * *

They had made it to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron was already halfway through his meal when he was there. They had sat down at the table and started to eat. Gabrielle for some unknown reason to her, looked up and searched for Draco at the Slytherin table, he wasn't there. "Gabbie, you looking for someone?" Ron asked.

"Nah, just looking around, you know me" she chuckled and then continued to eat again. The fact that he wasn't there made her more curious as to where his location was. Considering all his chronies were there, he wasn't there sitting in the middle eating and having Pansy watch him lovingly. She wanted to know where he was, and what he was doing. She scolded herself for thinking these thoughts and continued to eat.

* * *

Dinner had finished and Gabrielle wanted to have an early night so she left the trio and headed to Gryffindor Common room. She decided to take the long way around the castle as she thought she could use the walk and enjoy some quiet time. Draco had finished with his test and left the room of Requirement. Gabrielle started singing softly to herself "One only one, wild child. You need to give into the riptide. Let me take you on a relentless ride, I'm gonna be your one only, one only one wild child" as softly as she could sing, her voice echoed through the hall. Draco stopped and listened to the voice that was singing. He couldn't recognise who it was, but he thought the voice was beautiful. He decided to track where it was coming from. He started to follow her.

Gabrielle kept walking and continued to sing to herself. She heard footsteps other than hers echoing through the halls. She stopped and turned around, and Draco stopped and looked. It was her. "Malfoy?"

"de Famille" he nodded as he approached her.

"Why are you following me?" she walked to him cautiously.

"I was headed toward the Great Hall and I decided to-" he stopped when Gabrielle immediately took out her wand and pressed it against his throat.

"This is the opposite way to the Great Hall, Malfoy. Answer me truthfully, why were you following me?"

"I heard someone singing and wanted to know who it was, if it were you I wouldn't have bothered" he glared at her. She pressed her wand more firmly into his neck. Her eyes met his and she decided to not bother and retracted her wand and stepped back.

"You're not worth it" she said as she put her wand away and started to walk away from him.

He started to laugh his signature Malfoy laugh "Oh and Fred Weasley is?"

"What does Fred have to do with this?" She looked at him "why is he all of a sudden an issue to you? Whether or not he's worthy of me? Or I am of him?"

"He…he doesn't" he was caught off guard. He didn't know why she said it.

Gabrielle stared him straight in the eye, her crystal blue eyes were piercing "He is worth it" she answered "and you have no right to judge me, Malfoy. You or anyone in that damned house for that matter. You know, Fred knew of my Slytherin past and decided to stay with me? After I told him? I thought he'd reject me, but he didn't. Not all people are like you, Malfoy. They don't base their friendships on house or ranking, but I guess that's what you do. So what am I? Scum between your toes? Lower than dirt? Not even worth a second look?" her voice was shaking

"Char" he blurted out. Everyone else called her by her first name, Gabrielle. But he wanted to be different and call her by her middle name, Charlotte. He always wanted her to know when they were younger that he cared for her more than the others.

Hey eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. That name that was once familiar to her took her by surprise. "No!" she yelled at him "you have NO right to call me that. Not now, not EVER. And by rights I should hex you into oblivion so I would never see your face again since you did that to me all those years ago" tears started streaming down her face "You chose pride over friendship. That's fine. But don't you dare judge me for my choices. You have NO idea what I go through on a day to day basis, at home, here, just ask Parkinson - I dare you to" Gabrielle looked at him "ask your friends, Draco. Ask what they've done to me and understand why I hate you and I hate them"

"You…hate me?"

"Since the 2nd of September 5 years ago" she answered as she walked away from him

"I'm…" he took a deep breath "I'm sorry, Char" he said softly looking at the floor.

"5 years too late, Malfoy. Don't ever call me that name, again. I used to have a friend that used to call me that…not anymore" she disappeared into the hall as fast as she could. Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was mad at himself for having to put on the arrogant Slytherin facade around her. He didn't know what to do. In all that time conversing, she never once called him Draco, and that hurt him slightly, although he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Gabrielle went into the Gryffindor Common room and straight into the Girls' Dormitories. She wept into her pillow, she was so lost and confused. She looked at the photo of her and Fred and held the photo to her chest tightly. She looked at the ceiling and continued to cry, not certain of what was going on with her feelings.

* * *

**Things are going to get awkward and even more angsty…fast.**


	6. Unforgivable Curses

**Can miles truly separate you from friends? If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? - Richard Bach.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains hints of abuse. I know its dark but it will get lighter soon. I promise. **

* * *

Gabrielle woke up with puffy swollen eyes, it was like she had the flu. "Gabbie, you look horrible! Are you alright?"

"Thank you for that compliment, Lavender" Gabrielle glared at her "I'm obviously displaying the flu" she lied. She knew what she was like when she cried at night. Luckily for her, she fell asleep before anyone knew that she had been crying at night. "So…keep away before you catch it from me" she sighed as she walked over to her chest as she rummaged through the things that she would need for her lessons. She took out her books and scrolls that she needed for the day and headed out of the Gryffindor Common room to start her day.

She went down for breakfast where some of her friends were there. She decided she wanted to be alone so she sat a bit further away from them so she can have some thoughts to herself. She sat purposely with her back facing toward the Slytherins so she wouldn't have to look Draco in the face, she didn't want him to see her in the state that she was in and she wasn't going to him or any of his chronies the satisfaction of watching her suffer. She took a deep breath, took out some parchment, ink and her quill and started to write a letter to Fred.

Draco was over at the Slytherin table, he saw the golden trio and snared at them, though they barely noticed. He then looked further down the table and saw Gabrielle writing her letter. He shuffled down slightly so he could see the side of her from the distance, he noticed a couple of things about her, that she words whatever she's writing, if she didn't know what she wanted to say, she would scratch her nose slightly, and she would always read over what she wrote. He then started to ponder what else had he missed out on discovering about her.

"Accio Ceraphine" Gabrielle waved her wand. A few minutes or so later, Ceraphine arrived. "Ma amour, si vous plait livrer ce a Fred" she said as she tied the letter onto her beloved pet owl's leg. She fed her owl some pellets, gave it a quick pat and she was off. Gabrielle smiled and turned her back and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Watch this" Pansy said looking around at the Slytherin table who was within earshot and was able to see what she was about to do. She wanted to curse Gabrielle and embarrass her as much as Gabrielle did in yesterday's potions class "Expelliarmus!" Pansy pointed her wand over to her.

"CHAR!" Draco reacted. Gabrielle reacted to his yell and turned around she saw the spell coming toward her, it was too late for her to retaliate and counteract. It hit her and Gabrielle flew over the table spinning in the air and landing on her back onto the tiles of the Great Hall. She felt her head hit the back of the tiles hard, that she felt immediately dizzy. Harry, Ron and Hermione came running toward her.

"Gabrielle!" Hermione ran over, and went on her knees at her friend. "Are you ok?!" all of the surrounding students came over and formed a circle around her. "Gabrielle, are you ok?"

"I…" she looked up, there was a large pain in her head and the room was starting to spin. "I'm…" she closed her eyes she became unconscious.

"We need to get her to the infermery" Harry and Ron carried her whilst Hermione followed behind.

* * *

Draco turned to look at Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini all laughing. "Serves that little blood traitor right!" she laughed "did you see her face?! She hasn't looked that scared since I that time I sent the snake on her" she couldn't control her laughter. Draco looked around, all of them were laughing at what happened with Gabrielle. He clenched his fists and stood up. The laughter died down slightly, Pansy looked up at him "What's wrong, Drakie?" she looked at him "didn't you like what I did? She deserved it for what she did to me yesterday" she nodded, everyone around her nodded in agreement "she needs to know her place, Draco"

Draco got up and left the Great Hall without saying anything. Leaving the rest of them confused and Pansy wondering what she did wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was assessing Gabrielle and questioning them about what had happened. "We don't know, Madam Pomfrey" Hermione shrugged. All we know is that someone had attacked her when her back was turned. She looked at Gabrielle who lay motionless. "All I know it came from the Slytherin table" she added.

"We will look after her injuries dear, and we will find the person who is responsible for this" Madam Pomfrey smiled "now, head onto class" she smiled "she'll be ok"

"Thank you" Harry nodded as the three of them exited. Draco had his back against one of the doors of the infirmary, he stayed perfectly still as the trio walked past "we should write an owl to Fred, he might want to see her with what's happening"

Once they were all gone, Draco checked to see if Madam Pomfrey was around, she wasn't. He went in and walked over to her slowly. She looked peaceful as she slept. He saw that there was an empty chair next to the bed, he sat down and looked at her. He didn't know what to do, he looked at her arms that were on her side. He took her right hand in his. He ran his thumb on the top of her hand. "I'm…sorry Char. I'm so sorry" he said as he looked at her. "I should've said something to protect you, I should've stopped her, I didn't know that it was going to happen" he shook his head "if only you could hear me…" he looked at her.

"Draco…" she started to stir

"Char…" he stood up and brought his face closer to her "Char…speak to me. Can you hear me?"

"Draco…" he voice was really soft but it was there. She started to move slightly.

"You're awake!" he smiled he ran over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

The door opened. She was surprised who was standing there "Mr. Malfoy…what? What are you doing here?"

"She's awake. Char-, I mean, Gabrielle, she's awake. She's moving around slightly"

"Excellent, well then I'll have these remedies ready for her to take as soon as possible when they're done" she smiled.

"Thank you" he nodded and he ran out of the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey…please don't tell her I was here" He knew that she was going to be ok. But now, how was he going to deal with Parkinson.

* * *

Gabrielle had the medicine that Madam Pomfrey made and she was awake in no time. Most of her injuries had healed, the only thing that they needed to observe closely was her head trauma and headaches. She would have to stay another few nights in the infirmary to be observed. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Good, thank you" she smiled weakly at Madam Pomfrey "Madam…" she looked at her

"Yes dear?"

"Was…D-" she cut herself off "never mind. Thank you"

"Not a problem dear" she smiled "if you need me, I will be in my office. Just call for me"

"I will" Gabrielle nodded.

Draco was on his way to the infirmary to make sure that Gabrielle was alright. He was walking quietly when suddenly he saw someone run past him with a flash of red. Fred Weasley had run past him without even noticing. Draco followed still because he wanted to know that she was ok. Draco hid behind the infirmary door again to listen in on their conversation.

"Gabbie!" Fred ran over and hugged her "I came as soon as I heard"

"The wonders of owl mail" she smiled at her boyfriend "I'm fine" she nodded.

"I was so worried about you" he kissed her on the forehead he then looked at her "when I find out who did this…"

"Fred" she put her hands to his face "its ok, I'm ok"

"No, its not Gabrielle. You always get this treatment from wherever you are. Here…at home.." he trailed off. Draco listened more intently to what was going to be said next.

"Fred…"

"No, he has no right to practice those spells on you to punish you when you've done something wrong, they're...unforgivable" Fred struggled. Draco's eyes widened. Gabrielle was being tortured at home by her father with the unforgivable curses. "I know he's your father…but you have to get out of there before you get killed if he snaps"

"I know" she nodded "but my mother…she's too scared to leave him. He will find us, and he will kill us" she answered.

"Over my dead body"

"Fred" Gabrielle looked at him "I don't want you to fight for me. One more year and I can leave. I'll be free" she nodded.

"With me?"

"With you" she nodded.

"You're my everything, Gabbie" he hugged her.

"You are mine, too" she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Draco was shocked. He didn't know what to say, the torture that she went through and she still manages to love and care for people. He looked at the Dark Mark on his arm as a tear fell on it.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think guys! Thank you. I apologise that is a bit dark, but now you understand why she is very robotic around her father. **


	7. The Room of Requirement

**Suppose that I missed you? Suppose that I cared? And suppose that I spent all my nights running scared - Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

Gabrielle was under 3 days of observation. There were days that she would get really bad headaches, and hid under the blankets because the light would hurt her eyes. Everyone in the school knew about the attack on Gabrielle de Famille and were all gossiping about it. It even made Quidditch Gossip at the tryouts. Draco knew who it was, it was only a matter of time before he could insight his own personal revenge. Draco did his usual thing when dinner was over, he would go to the infirmary to check on Gabrielle, and if there was a conversation happening, he would listen in. Then afterward he would go to the Room of Requirement to do a few more tests with the Vanishing Cabinet. But afterward, he would still return to the infirmary to check on her one more time before disappearing back to the Common Rooms.

Fred had stayed with Gabrielle for 2 days by her side. "When I find out who did this Gabbie, I will feed them so many puking pastilles, they won't even know what hit them. See how they like being in the infirmary for a few days" he said as she sat on the bed.

"Fred" she shook her head "you're not like that"

"When it comes to you, I am" he nodded "I would do anything to make sure you're safe"

"I know" she smiled at him "but you don't have to break who you are, to protect me. I would never want anyone to do that" she held his hand. "Madam Pomfrey says I have one more day here. It'll be good to get back to the Gryffindor Common room.

"I'm glad nothing more happened to you" Fred kissed her on the forehead.

"As am I" she smiled "Hermione has been sending mother letters on my progress"

"Has she been using Ceraphine?"

"She tried once, and Ceraphine came back. Hermione's French needs some practicing" giggled slightly "but mama is updated and she knows I'm ok, so she is more than grateful" she nodded.

"Are you going to be ok, when I'm gone?" as he gently caressed her face.

"I'll miss you" Gabrielle answered "but that is always happening when you're not here" she nodded.

"I can be back like that" he clicked his fingers "if you need me"

"What about George? He needs help to run the shop you know. You always said he was hopeless without you"

"He is, I'm surprised if our shop hasn't gone to hell" he laughed.

"He needs you too" Gabrielle nodded "I'll be fine, I can handle myself"

"You promise?"

"I promise" she smiled.

"I love you, Gabbie" he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too" Gabrielle smiled. After that exchange, Fred stood up, said a few words to Madame Pomfrey, even tried to bribe her on giving Gabrielle the upmost and best care and left.

* * *

Gabrielle had returned to class as normal the next day. And the few weeks that she had returned, everyone that she didn't know would look and treat her awkwardly. They didn't know what to say, the culprit hadn't been found so everyone was still asking the questions as to who it was and why was Gabrielle the target?She did feel awkward with everyone looking at her, but she chose to ignore it and tune it out. She would always feel Draco's presence around, watching her, looking at her. That night in the infirmary was a constant thing on her mind. Did she dream about it? Or was it real?

It was time for Study Hall and Quidditch tryouts were on. "Gabbie, I'm going to go see Ron tryout, wanna come?" Hermione asked.

"Its ok, I have alot of catching up with homework" she said as she references the amount of scrolls and books that she had sitting in front of her "let me know how it goes" she smiled.

"I will" Hermione nodded and left. Gabrielle felt uneased on her own, so she took out her wand and did a protection spell. "Protego totalum" she was then surrounded by a heat haze. She smiled, she felt safe and continued to do homework.

Draco had entered the Study Hall and saw Gabrielle back to her usual self and studying on her own. He smiled slightly, barely noticeable and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Everybody's talking about it" he heard as he approached.

"Everyone is asking who did it" Milicent Bullstrode looked at Pansy.

"Who cares" she shrugged it off her shoulder "as long as no one tells, we'll be fine" Pansy nodded "that way, I can do it again when it all dies down" she snorted. Draco sat away from them, he didn't want to hear them talk about Gabrielle. "She looked so pathetic, Potter and Weasel were carrying her out, see that? It require two to carry her!" she laughed. Draco looked over at Pansy, laughing with her friends. He got irritated with her shrieking laughter and her constant insults of Gabrielle. He took out his wand subtly and pointed it toward her.

"Silencio"

Pansy's laughter, came to a halt. Everyone around her looked confused as she tried to speak but she couldn't. "Pansy! Say something!" Millicent looked at her. Pansy tried, but nothing would come out. The Slytherin girls looked around, no one was seen. Draco put his wand away and continue to keep a watchful eye on Gabrielle, as he smirked to himself.

* * *

Once study hall was over, Gabrielle decided she freshen up for dinner. She headed out of the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor Common room. Draco had another test to do with the Vanishing cupboard, so he left the Great Hall and went toward the Room of Requirement.

Gabrielle was minding her own business, but her eye caught a suspicious looking Draco Malfoy looking around to see if there was anyone following his actions. She noticed around the same time, almost every few days that he would disappear and go somewhere, looking suspicious and always watching where he went. She decided that this time she would follow him and see what he was up to...

Draco would keep walking, and constantly check behind him. Gabrielle would hide around a corner or a wall if he would stop and look. He arrived at his destination and went into the Room of Requirement. Before the door could disappear, Gabrielle managed to run toward it and get in just in time before it disappears. Gabrielle slowly and stealthily followed Draco. He walked over to this gigantic piece of material, he pulled it down and revealed a cupboard will all these ornaments. Next to it was a canary in the birdcage. He decided not to send the bird, but opened the door and put another apple in it and closed the door cupboard. He muttered a few words and then opened the door. The apple had vanished. He nodded and closed the door and used the levitation spell to hide the cupboard. Gabrielle took a step forward, and then an ornament fell on the floor. Draco turned around and pulled his wand out "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Gabrielle took a deep breath and stood up from where she was hiding. Draco looked like he had been Stupefied with his facial expression. "Curse when you're ready, Malfoy"

"Char?" he slowly lowered his wand "what are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked him "and more importantly" she walked over and pulled down the curtain that was containing the cupboard "what are you doing with this? I know what this is, this is a Vanishing Cupboard, my father used to take me at Borgin & Burkes and there is one like this one in there. What are you doing with this, Malfoy? Who are you trying to send in here?"

"That…" he looked at her "is none of your business, you filthy little blood traito-" before he could even finish his sentence, Gabrielle had slapped him in the face. Draco was taken aback by what she did. He couldn't even bear to look at her.

"Look at me, Malfoy" she said as she tried to catch his gaze "I said _LOOK _at me." Draco slowly lifted his face and his eyes met with hers. "Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Lord Voldemort…wills it"

"Wills it?! Wills it does he? Oh so he will _will _ you to kill yourself you'd happily do it?"

"You don't understand, Gabrielle…"

"Oh I understand plenty, Malfoy" she looked at him "you are a Slytherin, proud and pure. Anything to prove your worth. And to prove that people like me, like Harry, Hermione, Ron…anyone who thinks different about it, will suffer"

"I…" he began.

"Why?"

"Why?" he looked repeated "why are you _you _following me? You couldn't keep your nose out of my business"

"Well it seems you can't keep out of mine!" she answered "you can deny this all you want but I know you were there when I was in the infirmary, the day I woke up. I heard your voice talking to Madam Pomfrey, and every night since I was in there she has seen you coming to check up on me when Fred wasn't around - so if you're going to lecture me about keeping out of your business, that's a bit rich coming from you. Or was it, that you felt so bad that you cursed me that you had to make sure I was ok? Was it a ploy to get a laugh out of your fellow Slyhterins? What? Did Pansy say you defended me on the train and you had to show them that I was nothing?"

"You think I did it?"

"You and many others" she nodded "I can't remember what happened that day. Only from when I woke up" she answered "why did you check up on me?"

"I…"

"I want the truth Malfoy. And I can get it out of you" she said as she pointed her wand at him "they may be unforgivable but they-" she cut herself off from revealing too much.

"You've had them happen to you enough that you don't care anymore"

"How do you know that?" she said as she point her wand to his face.

"I heard Fred talking to you about it, your father…how he tortures you. Uses the curses on you when you get into trouble"

She lowered her wand "You had no right to listen in on that" she started to tear up "what now? You're going to laugh about it?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SUCH A MONSTER!?" He raised his voice "You're making it sound like I don't care about you!"

"You don't! How could you possibly even care for me when you haven't spoken to me for 5 years?!"

"It never went away, Char"

"I told you to never call me that" she said as she tried to slap him again, he stopped her this time as he grabbed her hand before her hand impacted on his face. "Let go of me, Malfoy"

"No" he said. Draco pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Let go of me!" Gabrielle said as she balled up her firsts and started hitting at his chest as she tried to pull herself away from him, but he was too strong for her "Let me GO, Malfoy!" she kept struggling, but Draco kept his arms around her firmly. She started to cry "Let…me…go" she broke down and the tears started to fall. Draco held her closer as he could feel her tears slowly seeping into his clothes.

"Char, I'm so sorry" he said as he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to let this happen to you again. I promise"

* * *

**And it begins…**


	8. The Quidditch Pitch

**Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me - Oasis**

* * *

Gabrielle had been sobbing in Draco's arms for what seemed to be hours. "Shhhh" Draco kept stroking her hair trying to comfort her "It's ok Char"

"Wait…no" she pushed him so he could let her go.

"What?" he looked at her bemused.

"This…" she looked around the room "you, me…hugging?! We _hate _each other. We always have" she headed toward the exit of the Room of Requirement, she didn't want to be there anymore "and always will"

"Char, wait" he followed after her and grabbed her arm, she turned around and pulled it out of his grip.

"No" she said as she started to tear up "you can't just hug me and think it'll all go away. This doesn't give you a clean slate of 5 years of being an ignorant git toward me"

"Char"

"This is wrong and you know it" she opened the door and ran out of the Room of Requirement.

"Char" he tried to run after her, but he had stopped at the entrance. No one could see him chasing after her. He sighed, closed the door of the room requirement and headed to his dormitory.

Gabrielle had headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. Frustrated at herself for letting him even touch her, or that she cried into his chest. She paced up and down the room wondering what happened. She couldn't believe she slapped him, and what he did afterwards. She was expecting Draco to curse her from where she stood but he didn't.

She looked at the photo of her and Fred taken infront of the Burrow. She smiled sadly, she felt such guilt in the pit of her stomach at what had happened. And wondered if at all, Draco had felt something too.

* * *

The next day was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gabrielle, Hermione and the girls were getting ready for the match. It was the first game of the season and every one was on edge. Especially Ron. Classes were on early in the day but the afternoon was off due to the match. Draco was no where to be seen. "Do you think he'll be ok? He's been pacing up and down the common room like an idiot" Hermione sighed.

"Let him be nervous. It's his first game as a keeper, I'd be more worried if he wasn't nervous" Gabrielle said as she wrapped her scarf around her.

"I'm sure he'll play brilliantly" Lavender cooed. Gabrielle and Hermione exchanged weird glances. They had no idea what that was about. They waited until Lavender was out of the room before they spoke again.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked her.

"Fine" she nodded "I don't have headaches anymore, and Madam Pomfrey said I should let her know if I do get any recurring symptoms, but none has happened. So I'm in the clear. Fred is relieved"

"Of course he is! He's been nothing but worried about you. He keeps writing Ron and telling him to keep an eye on you" Hermione chuckled.

"That sounds like something Fred would do, along with a prank in the letter too, no doubt" she chuckled.

"Come on" she smiled "we have to get going if we're going to get a good spot at the pitch" Hermione said as she headed out of the room. Gabrielle followed after.

* * *

Gabrielle, Hermione and the girls made their way to the pitch. Whilst headed over there, Gabrielle heard 'Psst' noise coming from the bushes. She stopped in place and looked curiously into the distance.

"Gabbie, is everything ok?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah" she nodded "I forgot something, you guys go ahead without me, I'll catch up"

The girls nodded and walked away leaving her. Gabrielle waited until they had gone before she headed over to where the noise was coming from. 'Psst' she heard again. "Hello?" she said as she slowly reached for her wand. She edged closer. She saw a flash of white-blonde hair stand up from the bushes "Malfoy"

"Char" he nodded.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be playing?"

"Said I wasn't too well to play. Had a puking pastille" he nodded as she showed her the wrinkled wrapper in his pocket.

"Good for you" she nodded "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch the game" she said as she walked away.

"We need to talk about last night, Char" he blurted out.

Gabrielle turned around "What's there to talk about? You called me a Blood-traitor, I hit you, I cried, you found out a family secret and I left. I don't think there's much more we can talk about on the subject, Malfoy" she was on the defensive. She wasn't going to let him get close to her again.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" he raised he voice at her.

"What?"

"Malfoy!"

"That's YOUR name isn't it? What do you want me to call you? Slytherin Prince? Your Majesty? Slytherin Sex God? I could keep naming them and naming them Malfoy, but I wouldn't want to inflate that ego even more"

"Draco!" he yelled out "Not Malfoy, not all those other bloody stupid names other people call me, Draco. I want you to call me Draco"

"I thought first name basis were reserved for Purebloods, Slytherins and Mudblood haters, you know, the people you call your friends" Gabrielle answered "I don't think I want to affiliate myself with that rubbish"

"That's a bit harsh, Char"

"And why are YOU calling me that?" she glared at him "I told you to stop"

"I can't help but call you that, I've never called you anything else"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you have" she snapped back "or did I hit you so hard in the face that you don't remember?"

"Char, I-"

"DON'T!" she rose her voice at him "I can't do this, Malfoy" she shook her head "I can't let you back into my life" she shook her head "not with all that's happened"

"And what if I want you back in mine?"

"Then we agree to disagree" she nodded "you can't be seen with me, Merlin knows what would happen if people did"

"Do you really care what people think?"

"No" she answered "and its evident from the shit I go through when your friends torture me, that I don't care. I just want to be left alone…and away from people like you" she started to walk away.

"Char…" he began again "please…"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy" she picked up the pace and started heading to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

**Short and sad. But I think I could't add more to this chapter even if I tried.**


	9. The Bleachers

**Light me up when I'm down - The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

Gabrielle had made her way to the Quidditch Pitch. She had caught up with the girls. "Where did you run off to Miss de Famille?" Hermione asked.

"Thought I forgot my wand, turns out it was here the whole time" Gabrielle chuckled nervously.

"Right" she nodded as they all sat down. Gabrielle looked nervously around hoping that no one had seen her interaction with Draco. She decided to shake her head of those thoughts and focus on the match and cheer on Ron who had his first game.

They were hammered. And the taunting from the Slytherin's didn't help either. "Well…" Gabrielle looked at Hermione who looked worried "he tried his best, there will be other matches"

"I hope so" Hermione nodded.

"You win some you lose some?" Gabrielle looked at her reassuringly "when you lose, there's always another opportunity for a win?"

"Thanks Gabbie" Hermione laughed "but it really shouldn't be me you need to worry about, its Ron"

"I know" she nodded "I don't think Ron would like my words of encouragement at the moment"

"We'll leave that to Harry"

"Good idea" Gabrielle nodded.

* * *

The girls made their way through the crowds of people who came to see the Quidditch match. They could hear the Slytherin's cheering "Weasley is our King" as the exited the pitch. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, as well as the other Gryffindor girls that were with her. She suddenly felt a force pull her back and into one of the scaffolding under the pitch. She was startled but her eyes met with a pair of grey eyes that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. "What the hell, Malfoy?!" she sighed exasperatedly as she tried to catch her breath "you gave me a bloody heartattack!"

"I'm sorry, Char. I didn't want things to end the way we left them"

"We?! What _we?! _There is no _we, _Draco" Gabrielle looked at him "there never was" she said as she turned her back on him again.

"I need you"

"You…what?" she turned around slowly and looked at him.

"I…need you"

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Whatever you think its means, Char" he nodded "I'm scared"

"Scared? Of what?"

"This thing that I have to do…for Lord Voldemort" he hesitated. Gabrielle gasped at the sound of his name.

"What do you want me to do about it, Malfoy?" she asked

"I don't know!" he ran his fingers through his platinum hair in frustration "I just need you to be there for me"

"Me? Be there for you? Like you were when I was sorted into Gryffindor all those years ago and you abandoned me? Like that?"

"That was years ago, Char"

"But it still feels like it happened yesterday. Talking to you brings back that memory, over and over"

"I'm sorry, for what I did"

"A Malfoy apologising? Alert the Daily Prophet!" she snapped at him.

"Char! I need you in my life"

"I don't need you in mine" she said as she turned to exit the scaffolding tent.

"Drakie" Pansy's voice was heard "I heard you talking to someone…is everything…" she entered and saw Gabrielle and Draco. She pulled out her wand "What is she doing here, Draco?"

"Parkinson" Gabrielle did the same.

"Recovered, filthy blood traitor"

"No thanks to you, you pugnosed bitch"

"How about I wipe that smirk off of your fa-" Pansy was about to wave her wand to cast a spell when she was suddenly knocked down. She lied straight with her arms straight to the sides of her body. Gabrielle turned to see Draco with his wand pointing to Pansy.

"That was for, Gabrielle, Parkinson" Draco put his wand away and walked over to Gabrielle who stood there in shock staring at him.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered "when the spell wears off or someone finds her and releases her, she will tell everyone that you stood up for _me" _

"I don't care what people think of me anymore, Char. I've been too busy caring what people thought when I was friends with you and look at what I've missed out on" he sighed. He looked at her, the corners of her mouth slightly showed a smile "I don't want to regret any decision I make when it comes to you, from now on"

"Thankyou" she nodded "thankyou, Malfoy"

"You're welcome, Char" he nodded.

"I…" she looked at Pansy one more time and then back at him "I should go, people will be probably looking for me and I promised Fred…" she trailed off. She knew the mention of Fred's name would upset him "I have to go" she nodded.

"Go" he nodded. Gabrielle started to head out, she turned around and looked at him.

"Room of Requirement tonight? So…we can talk"

"I'd like that" he nodded.

"I'll see you then" Gabrielle walked out of the scaffolding and back toward the castle. Draco was left with Pansy in the full body bind curse. He walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Hurt her one more time, Parkinson…you'll regret it" he snared as he said the disarming charm and left her there to regain herself.

* * *

**And here…we go. **


End file.
